poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes facing against Team Rocket and the villains) Narrator: Continuing their journey to Shalour City and Ash's third gym battle challenge. Our heroes seemed to have wondered into an all to familiar situation. Pikachu: (Trapped in a jar) Pika, pi! Tai Kamiya: '''Okay, so what do you want for us? '''Philmac: Just leave us alone already, you're starting to make me mad! Jessie: Catching Pikachu is mean't to be! James: Inkay, help them agree! Major Nixel: '''Nixels and D.O.O.M., attack! (Inkay, the Nixels and D.O.O.M. charges) '''Ash Ketchum: You're never gonna get away with it! Froakie, I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Froakie) Tai Kamiya: Let's do this! Agumon: Okay! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon) Takuya Kanbara: Execute! Spirit evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, Water Pulse! Greymon: Nova Blast! (They fire they're attacks) James: Dodge it! (Inkay dodges the attacks) Yoshi: Now what do we do? Clemont: I got just the thing! The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on! Bonnie: Clemont, what is that? Sora Takenouchi: What did you name that invention? Clemont: Just watch this and you'll see. James: Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam, but the invention absorb the attack inside) Ash Ketchum: (Surprised) Emerl: Whoa! Takato Matsuki: (Surprised) James: Oh, my! Clemont: I call it, my "Mechanical Absorber of Any Pokemon's Move!" Bonnie: The name needs work. Major Nixel: '''You miserable scientist Lumiose City gym leader will pay the price! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Stop them! '''James: '''Alright, use tackle! (Inkay uses Tackle but it ends up getting spinned by the invention) '''Clemont: '''You see? It works for physical attacks as well! '''Ash Ketchum: Oh, man, science is so amazing! Izzy Izumi: You said it, Ash! Davis Motomiya: '''Shall we? '''Ash Ketchum: '''You got it, Davis! Kay, Froakie use Bubble! (Froakie fires Bubble on Inkay) '''Takato Matsuki: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon) The Chameleon: I'll teach you a lesson, red dinosaur! (The Chameleon jumps trying to attack, but Growlmon hits him with his claws) Jessie: (Growls) Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball but it ends up getting absorbed by the invention as well) Clemont: It's working well! Jessie: Dark Pulse, go! (Pumpkaboo fires Dark Pulse, but the attack gets absorbed by the invention) Major Nixel: 'No! '''Jessie: '(Growls) '''The Chameleon: '''What?! '''N.A.N.O.: Nobody kidnaps our Pikachu and gets away with it! (He kicks Francisco, The Chameleon, Larry, Bad Dog, Orbot and Cubot) Dr. Eggman: Why you! Ash Ketchum: Use Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse hitting Pumpkaboo and hits James thus dropping the jar and sets Pikachu free) Emerl: '''Let's do this! '''Ash Ketchum: Right! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Greymon: Nova Blast! Gabumon: '''Blue Blaster! '''Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! Agunimon: Pyro Punch! (They fire their attacks on the villains, sending them flying up to the sky) Team Rocket and the Villains: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Philmac: (In Cogsworth's voice) And stay out! Bonnie: '''Clemont, you did it! '''Serena: '''You're invention is great! '''Tentomon: '''You're the best! '''Yolei Inoue: '''Awesome job! '''Ash Ketchum: Clemont, thanks a lot! Clemont: You're welcome, althought it's still in the prototype stage I have a good feeling... (His invention explodes) Takato Matsuki: Clemont, you're absorbing invention explodes! Rika Nonaka: '''I knew it was gonna explode. '''Bonnie: '''I guess it's back to the old drawing board. '''Gobba: Shall we get going? Flain: Good point. Magnifo: Let's go! (Cut back to the knocked down villains) Bad Dog: '''Bummer! '''The Chameleon: '''We we're defeated again! '''Jessie: We we're so close to catching Pikachu! Meowth: So close time zero still equals zero! Major Nixel: '''We're just gonna keep failing capturing the Mixels. '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Our bosses are going to kill us, if we keep failing to defeat the heroes and catch Pikachu! '''James: It's just not fair! How do we compete against the upsert twerp invention? Jessie: Why try to compete when we can steal? James: Idolizing that move absorbing device would be nice. Jessie: '''But we first need that strategy and I've got it. (Jessie whispers to the villains about her plan) '''Meowth: Now that's what I call a plan! Major Nixel: I like that idea! Francisco: 'Oh, we would frame those heroes! '''The Chameleon: '(In Hades' voice) I like it! '''James: '''How do we execute? '''Jessie: You just have faith in my acting expertise! And the rest of it will be a breeze! (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! (Now we cut to the town) '''Myron: That's it, Pancham. Great! James: Hey, that's a Pancham isn't it? Myron: '''That's right. (We see James dresses up as Ash) '''James: Hi, the name's Ash! And I came all the way here from Pallet Town! Myron: Well I come from here and I'm Myron. James: '''Hey, guys check it out, there's a Pancham over here! '''Jessie: '''Hi. (Next we see Jessie dresses up as Serena. Meowth dresses up as Bonnie. Bad Dog dresses up as Tai. The Chameleon dresses up as Agumon. Dr. Eggman dresses up as Matt. Bowser dresses up as Gabumon. Major Nixel dresses up as Davis. One of his Nixels dresses up as Veemon. Verminious Snaptrap dresses up as Takato. Francisco dresses up as Guilmon and Ollie dresses up as Takuya) '''Jessie: I'm Serena from Vaniville Town. Meowth: I'm Bonnie from Lumiose City. This is my cute friend Dedenne. (Mimics Dedenne) Francisco: '''I'm Guilmon, Takato's Partner! '''Verminous Snaptrap: '''That's right, I'm Takato! '''Bad Dog: I'm Tai! The Chameleon: '''I'm Agumon, I'm Tai's Digimon! '''Dr. Eggman: '''I'm Matt! '''Bowser: '''I'm Matt's Digimon, Gabumon! '''Major Nixel: '''I'm Davis! And this is my Digimon partner, Veemon! '''Nixel: '''Nix! '''Ollie: '''The name is Takuya! '''James: And this is my partner Pikachu! (Inkay dresses up as Pikachu floats in front of Myron) Myron: '''You're Pikachu can float in the air? '''James: That's from lots of special training! Awesome, huh? Right, buddy? (Inkay speaks) Myron: '''I didn't know a Pikachu sounded like that. '''James: '''Now you do! So let's have a battle! '''Myron: '''Battle?! No way! I really don't want to put Pancham in the battle! '''James: Having a battle is awesome! So whaddya say? Kay, Pikachu, use Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam) Myron: '''Now how could you're Pikachu know how to use Psybeam?! '''James: We trained hard. Now Tackle! (Inkay tackles Pancham) Myron: '''Pancham! Are you okay? Stop it already! '''Major Nixel: You're Pancham is a loser! Jessie: '''(Sighs) What a bore having a battle with a weak Pancham. We should go before I fall asleep. '''Meowth: That's too bad. Ever seen anything so uncute? (Mimics Dedenne) Francisco: '''See ya little loser! '''Myron: '''I'm gonna tell Officer Jenny! (They run away) '''Food Stand Waiter: Here you go. (Jessie eats the French Fires. James eats the Hot Dog. Bowser eats the Cheeseburger. Bad Dog and Chameleon eats the Onion Rings. Verminious Snaptrap and Francisco eats Chicken Wings. One of the Nixel drinks the whole Soup. And Ollie eats the whole Cake) The Villains: '''Bye-bye! (They run off without paying foods) '''Food Stand Waiter: '''Hey, you didn't pay for anything! '''James: That's because I'm Ash, from Pallet Town! Jessie: And I'm Serena from Vaniville Town! Bad Dog: I'm Tai! Chameleon: '''And I'm Agumon! '''Dr. Eggman: I'm Matt! Bowser: I'm Gabumon! Major Nixel: So what? I'm Davis and my partner is Veemon! Verminious Snaptrap: '''I'm Takato! '''Francisco: I'm Takato's partner Guilmon! Ollie: '''And I'm Takuya! '''Meowth: And I'm cute Bonnie from Lumiose City! (Now we cut to the restaurant) Restaurant Waiter: '''Hey! Where's my money?! '''Jessie: In our pockets! Said Serena from Vaniville Town! James: And Ash from Pallet Town! Bad Dog: '''I'm Tai! '''Chameleon: And I'm Agumon! Dr. Eggman: I'm Matt! Bowser: I'm Gabumon! Major Nixel: The name's Davis and my partner is Veemon! Verminious Snaptrap: I'm Takato! Francisco: I'm Takato's partner Guilmon! Ollie: And I'm Takuya! Meowth: And Bonnie from Lumiose City! Cute! Restaurant Waiter: '''The nerve. How dare they run after eating and drinking so much! (Now we cut to the heroes made it to the town) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Finally we're in town! '''Tai Kamiya: Alright! (Just then Myron and his Pancham shows up) Myron: I told Officer Jenny about you! Ash Ketchum: Huh? T.K. Takaishi: '''About what? '''Eddy: What did we do? We didn't do anything. We just got into town. Myron: '''That's weird? How come you're Pikachu isn't floating in the air like before? '''Ash Ketchum: Floating? Henry Wong: '''What? '''Terriermon: '''What are you talking about, kid? '''Izzy Izumi: '''Don't be silly. Pikachu doesn't float in the air. '''Double-D: Yeah. Only Psychic and Ghost Pokemon can float in the air including Koffing, Wheezing, Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone, Glalie, Klink, Klang, Klinklang, Vanilite, Vanillish, Vanilluxe, Tynamo and Eelektross can float too. Myron: '''Oh, Right. And I'm really sorry, I thought you were Ash from Pallet Town. '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, what's going on here? Emerl: '''Beats me? (Now we cut to the waiter sees the heroes and he was very angry) '''Food Stand Waiter: '''Now look! You kids and your friends order all that food and then you ate every bit of it! You owe me a lot of money, you know! '''Guilmon: '''What? '''Clemont: Wait, we just got into town this minute sir. We haven't eaten anything. Takato Matsuki: '''And we have snacks in our backpacks. But we didn't eat them yet. '''Bonnie: They're right. Food Stand Waiter: '''Hold on, you do seem different now. '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I think you made a mistake. Food Stand Waiter: '''I'm sorry. '''Kari Kamiya: '''That's okay. (Now we cut to the Pokemon Center) '''Nurse Joy: Everyone's feeling better now. Ash, Serena & Clemont: Thanks so much, Nurse Joy. Officer Jenny: '''(Speaker) Attention, please. Ash from Pallet Town. Serena from Vaniville Town. Tai and Agumon. Matt and Gabumon. Davis and Veemon. Takato and Guilmon. Takuya. And Bonnie from Lumiose City. Please come to the Pokemon Center entrance. '''Ash Ketchum: What for? Takato Matsuki: I don't know. (They got out to the entrance and they see Officer Jenny along with the restaurant workers and they are angry) Takato Matsuki: '''Who bring the crowd here? '''Restaurant Waiter: '''There you are! It's time for you guys to pay you're bill already! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''What? '''Ash Ketchum: Hold on, we just got into town. It's our first time here. Pikachu: '''Pikachu. '''Double-D: It's true. We didn't do anything. We just got here. We also have snacks in our bags and we didn't even eat them yet. Officer Jenny: Are you sure these are the ones? Restaurant Waiter: '''I don't know? They're all dress the same? '''Officer Jenny: Your Ash from Pallet Town, correct? Ash Ketchum: '''Right. '''Officer Jenny: '''And your Pikachu right? '''Pikachu: Pikachu. Officer Jenny: And your Serena from Vaniville Town? Serena: Yes, I am. Officer Jenny: '''Your Tai, right? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah. '''Officer Jenny: '''Your Agumon? '''Agumon: '''That's me. '''Officer Jenny: '''Your Matt? And your Gabumon? '''Matt & Gabumon: '''Yeah. '''Officer Jenny: '''Davis and Veemon? '''Davis Motomiya: '''That's me. '''Veemon: Me too. Officer Jenny: Your Takato and Guilmon? Takato Matsuki: '''Yes. '''Guilmon: '''That's me. '''Officer Jenny: Even Takuya? Takuya Kanbara: Yep. Officer Jenny: You. You must be Bonnie, from Lumiose City. And I'll bet Dedenne must be in your bag. (Dedenne pops out of the bag) Tai Kamiya: So what's going on? Officer Jenny: I be very interested to hear what you all have to say. You might involved into some kind of trouble. Ash Ketchum: Sure, no problem. Emerl: '''Do you mind if we come too please? '''Officer Jenny: '''Sure thing, come with us too. '''Clemont: '''What about us? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wait for us in the lobby, we'll call when we're done. '''Clemont: '''Okay. I'm so confused. '''Double-D: '''Me too. '''Donatello: Same here. (Clemont gets in the Pokemon Center as we see Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies hiding at the corner of the Pokemon Center) Jessie: Part one of our plan is a success. We separated the inventor twerp from the rest of the twerps, plus we got to read and refeed our faces, double prizes. James: '''That's our Jess. The most devious mind on the devious planet. '''Verminious Snaptrap: Now it's time for part 2 to get underway! D.O.O.M.: '''You got it! '''James & Meowth: Yay! Major Nixel: Now let's go! (Now we cut to the police hq) Ash, Serena, Bonnie & all Boy's: WHAT?!?!?! Philmac: '''(In Beast's voice) WHAT?!!! '''Ash Ketchum: Fakes in this town?! Forcing people to battle?! Serena: Eating and drinking a lot?! And then running without paying?! Officer Jenny: That's right. Tai Kamiya: '''What is this, a joke?! '''Agumon: But how come? Officer Jenny: And when they run away they announce you're names to everybody. So I ask you to come here to see if you knew what's been going on. (She gives the picture of the villains eating and drinking to the heroes) This photo was taken from the restaurant's surveillance camera. Ash Ketchum: '''They do look like us. '''Guilmon: One of those people looks like me. Takato Matsuki: He does look like me too. Tai Kamiya: '''They all look like us, but not being so silly. '''Bonnie: Yeah, but why? Officer Jenny: '''We have no idea, but we're currently investigating, so I'm asking to please be extra careful during your stay here. That's all for now, you can go. '''Ash, Serena, Bonnie & All Boy's: '''Thanks. '''Sora: '''We've got to tell Clemont about this. (Now we cut to Clemont talking to the heroes) '''Double-D: '''What's going on? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''You're not gonna believe this, tell them, Bonnie! '''Bonnie: There's some weird people in town disguise as us. I'm so mad at them! we'll tell you a lot more when we get back. See ya. (She hangs up the phone) Davis Motomiya: When I see those fakes who dress up like us, I'm gonna let Veemon kick their butts. Veemon: '''Good one, Davis. '''Bonnie: I wonder why there wasn't anyone pretending to be my brother or the Ed's. That's weird. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, you're right. Takato Matsuki: '''(Breaking the fourth wall) How come the creators didn't put someone dress up and pretended to be Clemont? '''Serena: It makes no sense to me. Matt Ishida: Same goes for me. Tai Kamiya: Good thing nobody is pretending to be my little sister. Kari Kamiya: Yeah. (Back in the Pokemon Center) Clemont: I can't believe how odd that is. (Then Jessie and James arrives disguised as Scientists) Jessie: Excuse us, but are you that brillant young inventer Clemont? Clemont: Uh... brillant? Well... James: Allow us to introduce ourselves. (Gives the small paper to Clemont) Clemont: Your from the Kalos Institude of Technology? Oh. Double-D: '''No way. '''Donatello: So what do you want? James: We're in the process of building an important device, but we need your help. If we're going to succeed, input from a genius like you is critical! Clemont: Like us? Jessie: Of course. We've heard all about you, how unique and revolutionary your inventions are. James: People in the know are saying they're brilliant and incredibly useful! Jessie: Yes, indeed. Brilliant enough to figuratively blind you. James: Devices from the future! Works from a master inventor! Clemont: (Chuckles) You're embarrassing us! Donatello: Yeah, no need to go excited over something else you meet in person. Jessie: Please, Clemont, Double-D and Donatello sirs! Walk along side us! Clemont: We'll help at everything we can. Double-D: Okay. (Cut to Clemont writing a note) Clemont: We have an important job to do so we'll be going out for a while. Please don't wait for us to have dinner. We'll be back later this evening. Clemont, Double-D and Donatello. (Gives the note to Nurse Joy) Would you give this to Ash, please? Nurse Joy: Yes of course! (At sunset we go to the building) Clemont: Incredible! You've got all sorts of equipment. Donatello: It looks amazing. Double-D: Do you mind if we look around? Jessie: Not at all! Clemont: Wow! A complete set of tools! This is so exciting! Double-D: What a discovery! Donatello: So what's this you were telling us about? James: Here's what we're working on! (Pulls the sheet off) Behold! Clemont, Double-D & Donatello: Wow! A Heliolisk robot? Fantastic! Jessie: Oh! This is as far as we've gotten. James: We were commissioned to build it by an organization dedicated to world peace. Jessie: But a cruel, nasty Electric-type Pokemon continues to sabotage our work! Clemont: That's not very nice! Double-D: Very not nice. James: And so we humbly request that you build us an Electric-type defensive device. Clemont: Hm! Electric-type defensive device, eh? James: Well? Clemont: Yes! That will be a breeze Jessie: Joy! We knew we could count on you! Clemont: First off, we'll need to gather a number of insulating materials. Donatello: Right. Let's get started right away! Double-D: Coming fellas. Clemont: It will be hard to move if too much electricity builds up, so I'll need to install a discharge mechanism as well. Jessie: Both of you are true genius, Clemont, Double-D and Donatello! We never would've thought of that! Clemont: This goes here. Then I do this... Double-D: Right is good. Donatello: Let me see if I can just put it right. (The villains are now in the corner of the shelf as the screen turns on to see Giovanni) Giovanni: Your Kalos region update? Jessie: Sir, we now have two Pokemon. Pumpkaboo. James: And Inkay. Giovanni: I'm quite happy to hear that. Jessie: We're working hard to increase our fire power by catching Pokemon. Bowser: Very soon my friend, you'll have some even more exciting news from us. Giovanni: I look forward to that. (The screen turns off) Jessie: We'll do our best we simply must! James & Meowth: We'll get Pikachu this time or bust! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Inkay! (Back to the episode) Clemont: Finish perfect! Jessie: Bravo, gentlemen! James: Excellent effort! Jessie: We would be honored if you would name this for us, brillant lads. Donatello: Sure. What are you gonna name it, Clemont? Clemont: '''Hm. Let's see. How about the Electricity Has No Effect on Me-a-Tron? '''Double-D: '''That's a ridiculous name. '''Jessie: '''Big fail. '''Major Nixel: '''I don't like that name either. '''Clemont: '''Hey, what's that? (They looks to be a Pokemon transport machine) '''Jessie: '''Initially, we thought we'd build a Pokemon transport machine. '''James: But we couldn't get the thing to work! Jessie: As the capsule travels through the tube, it gets stuck. Donatello: I see. Clemont: Huh. We could see if we can adjust it. Jessie: Really? (Clemont picks up the capsule) Clemont: Of course! Double-D: So how far do you want to send the capsule for? Jessie: One and a half miles or so. Clemont: One and a half miles. Double-D: Okay, we got it. Clemont: If the capsule with a Pokemon in it weighs this and if the distance is one and a half miles, then the necessary output would have to be... All right, we've got it! Double-D: Brillant, let's get to work on it. (Later) Clemont: It's all done. Now we can seal it, so we can increase the pressure. (The machine activates as the capsule travels through the tube and jumps out of it as James grabs it) Clemont: Adjustment complete. James and Jessie: Bravo, bravissimo, Clemont, Donatello and Double-D! We are humbled by your greatness. James: I can't thank you enough for all your help. Clemont: Glad we can be in servent. Thanks! Double-D: Yeah, we're happy to help you two scientists. (Jessie presses the button and closes the door. Now we cut to the Pokémon Center) Ash Ketchum: '''Where could Clemont, Donnie and Double-D have gone off too? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''They said that they'll be back soon. '''Joe Kido: '''Soon as they come back we'll tell them where did they went. '''Ed: Can I get french fries? Michelangelo: Dudes, I need more pizza over here. Clemont: '''We're back. '''Raphael: Look who's back! Leonardo: '''There they are. '''Bonnie: '''Clemont, where have you been? '''Michelangelo: Donatello is back! Eddy: Where have you've been sockhead? Clemont: '''A couple of scientists ask us to help assistant them with several of their machines, they were having a bet of trouble with. '''Donatello: So what was Officer Jenny talking about? Ash Ketchum: '''Some people are pretending to be us. They go around, telling everybody our names. '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Somebody are pretending to be me and Agumon. '''Matt Ishida: '''Somebody are pretending to be me and Gabumon too. '''Davis Motomiya: '''Two of those fakes are pretending to be me and Veemon. '''Takato Matsuki: '''I don't know who they are. But somebody are pretending to be me and Guilmon. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Somebody is pretending to be me too! '''Bonnie: '''And whoever is pretending to be me, even has a bag with a Dedenne inside. '''Serena: '''Someone is predenting to be me too! '''Double-D: There's fakes? Clemont: '''Fakes of all of you? '''Tai & Agumon: '''Yes! '''Eddy: That's right, Sockhead and nerdy gym leader! Whoever they are I'm gonna beat them up! Emerl: '''We have to find out, who are those imposters are, quick! '''Gmerl: '''Yes, we need to stop them as soon as possible. Before they cause a lot of trouble and frame our friends for this. '''Serena: '''That's right! I can't take it much longer! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Same goes for me! '''Tigger: When we found them. I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind. Ash Ketchum: 'I'm not gonna let them drag our names through the mud like this anymore! (Cut to James uses the shovel to buried something underneath) '''James: '''Everything's safely buried now. '''Jessie: '''Tomorrow's going to be a lot of fun. (The next day Jessie eats the sandwich and the imposters run off without paying food again) '''Food Stand Waiter: '''Come back here. You forgot to pay for your food! '''James: '''So-- I'm Ash from Pallet Town. '''Bad Dog: '''I'm Tai Kamiya from Odaiba, Japan! '''The Chameleon: '''I'm Tai's Digimon, Agumon! '''Dr. Eggman: '(Laughing) I'm Matt! '''Bowser: '''I'm Matt's Digimon, Gabumon! '''Major Nixel: '''So, I'm Davis! And my Digimon Partner is Veemon! '''Nixel: '''Nix! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''I'm Takato! '''Francisco: '''I'm Takato's friend, Guilmon! '''Ollie: '''I'm Takuya! '''Jessie: '''And I'm Serena from Vaniville Town. '''Meowth: '''I'm Bonnie from Lumiose City! (They run to the left side of the building) '''Jessie: '''Once the twerps learn there are copies of them running around, they're going to want to stop us and that's when we lure them into our trap. It's a snap. '''James: '''It tickles my cap. '''Bad Dog: '''It makes me feel that goggle is too tight for me. (Cut to the heroes) '''Emerl: Excuse us, sir. (He shows the waiter a picture of the imposters) Have you seen these people here who look like our friends? Food Stand Waiter: Yeah. And they ate without paying me, anything. Renamon: Do you know where those imposters went? Food Stand Waiter: They took off over of that direction. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot. Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys. Let's go find those fakers! (They took off to go after the fakes, until they arrive at the tree and spot the fakes) Ash Ketchum: '''Gotta find those fakes! '''Emerl: '''There they are! '''Jessie: '''Oh, hello. '''Bad Dog: '''What's up! Veemon: Now we finally found you! '''Ash Ketchum: Your the ones! Bonnie: Who are you?! Sonic: We found you, fakers! Tommy Himi: Yeah, why were you dressing up like our friends? Serena: Your clothes are awful, not like mine at all! Jessie: Ta-da! Serena: I never say Ta-da! Jessie: Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da! Serena: '''I don't do that ever! '''Jessie: '''It wasn't easy for me to dress down with no class like you do. Serena: What was that?! Verminious Snaptrap: Ha Ha Ha! Takato is a crossdresser! Takato Matsuki: Hey! I'm not a crossdresser, you're a crossdresser! Francisco: Guilmon is such a big dopey dinosaur! Guilmon: Don't call me that! Dr. Eggman: My haircut looks awful, you know that? Bowser: Hey, hey, Gabumon is a wolf clothes! Matt Ishida: I never said my awesome haircut looks awful! And I do not look fat and I don't have a mustache! Gabumon: I am not a wolf clothes! N.A.N.O.: How dare talk to our friends like that?! (Getting angry) Major Nixel: I don't know what to say, but I'm such a loser! Davis Motomiya: What?! I'm not a loser! Nixel: Nix! Nix! '''Veemon: I never say that! Mark EVO: Why you! (Getting angry) Ollie: I kinda acting like nothing but a lousy leader that never knows how to be a leader! Takuya Kanbara: What did you say?! I'm not lousy, you are! The Chameleon: Agumon your a stupid yellow dinosaur who never dies from extinction of the dinosaurs! Agumon: What?! Bad Dog: You are a big unlucky dumb leader! Tai Kamiya: I'm not a dumb leader, you are! Bad Dog: Oh yeah, you are! Tai Kamiya: No I'm not, you are! James: And I truly detested acting like a total buffoon! Ash Ketchum: What?! James: Right Pikachu? (Inkay floats in front of the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Come on, your not Pikachu! Emerl: Yeah, what he said! Philmac: (Turning red with complete rage) Stop mocking our friends! Buttercup: Stop it right now imposters, or your gonna get it! Bonnie: And you're not even a little bit cute! Meowth: (Mimics Dedenne) Bonnie: That's a puppet! Donald Duck: Just take off your stupid costumes and show yourselves! (The villains took off their costumes) Jessie: Prepare for trouble without our disguises. James: And make it double, with no surprises. Jessie: To protect the world from devastion. James: To unite all people within our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket rips you off at the speed of light. James: Surrender now or prepare for a fraudulent fight. Meowth: Meowth, that's right! Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! '''Gobba: '''Major Nixel! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''D.O.O.M.! '''Sonic: '''Dr. Eggman! '''Donkey Kong: '''Bowser! '''Eddy: I should've known! Takuya Kanbara: Good thing their Wobbuffet didn't dress up like Clemont. Philmac: (shouting in rage) GAAAHHH!!!!! IT WAS YOU VILLAINS DRESSED UP AS OUR FRIENDS!!!! WILL YOU GUYS STOP BOTHERING US ALREADY!!!! Serena: '''Why were you pretending to be us? '''Matt Ishida: '''Yeah. What's the big idea dressing up as us?! '''Jessie: '''Obviously your twerpish brains don't work that well, so we'll tell you. Team Rocket's future is now, thanks to science! '''James: '''Team Rocketronic Gear, on! (James presses the button unleashing the robotic Heliolisk) '''Emerl: '''Wow! They have a Heliolisk robot? '''Double-D: It can't be! Clemont: 'We worked on that robot! '''Bad Dog: '(In the Bodybuilder's voice) Whaddya think? Pretty cool, huh? '''Rigby: '''No, not pretty cool! You copy Clemont's catchphrase! '''Jessie: '''You can't unring the bell. And you did you're work so well. '''Clemont: '''No! What have I done? '''James: '''Thank you for you're brillant help. Without you're naïve assistances we'd be lost. '''Henry Wong: '''So they were the scientist that ask you to go help them with their Heliolisk robot. '''James: '''Right, and disguising as ourselves as you to separate him from you was the goal. And as you can see it worked out inventively well. (Ash growls in anger as Pikachu jumps in to battle) '''Jessie: '''Today's the day we catch Pikachu for sure. With our Electricity has no effect on Me-A-Tron! '''Joe Kido: '''Electricity has no effect on Me-A-Tron? '''Sora Takenouchi: '''That's a bad name you know that? '''Jessie: '''Yeah... I have to agree. '''James: '''You could thank your brillant Clemont for that unique name. '''Bonnie & Kari: '''You did it?! '''Clemont: '''No! The agony! The shame! '''James: '''One Pikachu, coming up. (Heliolisk robot fires claws to catch Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Dodge! (Pikachu jumps) '''Ash Ketchum: Use Thunderbolt! Emerl: No wait! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but the Heliolisk robot opens it's robotic frills to stop the thunderbolt attack) Meowth: Clemont's idea was pure genius! Jessie: With multiple layers of insulation the anti-electric type devices works like a charm! Clemont: I have no idea, Pikachu was the cruel nasty electric type Pokémon! Palmon: Pikachu is not cruel! Diddy Kong: Yeah, that wasn't nice! Donald Duck: '''Those bad guys are cruel, not Pikachu! '''Emerl: Ash you've got to stop this. You don't know they're robot is electric-type proof. Ash Ketchum: Use Electro Ball! (Pikachu charges up the attack) Emerl: Pikachu, stop! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball on the robot, but it opens it's frills again defending itself from the attack) Jessie: Show them how. (The Heliolisk robot charges up and fires the electric attack on Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Henry Wong: Run, Pikachu! (But it was too late, the robot grabs Pikachu and throws him to the capsule where Jessie was holding as it closes) Jessie: We got you! Sora: They got Pikachu again! Ash Ketchum: Now what!? (The transport machine appears) Serena: What's that? Jessie: Our Pokemon transport machine! (Everyone looked in shocked while Ash growls in anger) James: You could thank Clemont for this too. (Clemont became very shocked of what he did as he crazily lifts himself up and down) Jessie: And go! (She puts Pikachu trapped in the capsule as it transport Pikachu away) Ash Ketchum: No, Pikachu! (Suddenly the Heliolisk robot begins to malfunctions) Bad Dog: What the heck? Meowth: That's not music to my ears. What's the problem? Bonnie: The problem is, my big brother made it. (Takuya, Tommy and J.P. screams) J.P. Shibayama: It's gonna blow! Emerl: Get down! Pooh Bear: Oh bother! (The Heliolisk robot explodes sending the Villains flying in the sky) Jessie: The robot went blooey! James: But we have Pikachu. Meowth: Cause our plan worked. Like it should. Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: Life is good! (Ding) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (He runs to the transport machine) Pikachu! Serena: Where did it go? Philmac: (Turns red with rage) VILLAINS!!!! (Angrily throws the Sword and then growls in anger with rage) I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!!! I WISH THEY WOULD LEAVE US ALONE AND NEVER CATCH PIKACHU, EVER!!!! Emerl: Calm down. Philmac: How could I be calm at a time like this?! Donkey Kong: They got poor Pikachu! Diddy Kong: This is all Team Rocket's fault! Those jerks always messes things up and makes up look bad! Donkey Kong: Forget about them, we gotta find Pikachu! Diddy Kong: How? He's gone. Ash Ketchum: Clemont, put me in the capsule and send me off after them! Clemont: The capsule was design for Pokémon only, and besides there's just one. Ash Ketchum: '''All right then. (He tries to get inside the transport machine) '''Serena: Ash, it won't work! Emerl: Ash, it's useless. The capsule is only for the Pokemon to be transported. Donatello: There's no way you can't fit in there. Rabbit: He does have a point. Takato Matsuki: Oh nut bunnies! Tigger: There has to be a way to save Pikachu. Clemont: Wait a minute! I know what to do! Bonnie: What are you thinking about? Clemont: Serena, I like to use your guidebook. Serena: (Gives her guidebook to Clemont) Here. Clemont: Now Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies wanted me to transport a Pokemon one and half miles. Ash Ketchum: So what? Double D: Look at this, we're here on the map. So according to this the other end of the transport machine has to be somewhere within this one and a half mile circle! Ash Ketchum: I see. Emerl: Then bring out Bunnelby to help us out. Clemont: Bunnelby, come on out! (Bunnelby pops out of the Pokeball) Clemont: I'd like you to dig a tunnel and find out which direction the transport machine was heading in. (Bunnelby digs underground and then pops out to give the heroes a signal where the transport tube might be at) Clemont: That way! Ash Ketchum: Got it! Leonardo: Come on, team, let's do this! Turtle power! Clemont: Excellent work, Bunnelby! Lead on! (Cut back to Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies) Jessie: Well, well, well. It looks like we finally caught you this time. Major Nixel: King Nixel is going to be so proud of us, when he sees we have a powerful Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: (Off-screen) Pikachu! (The villains turn to see the heroes) Verminious Snaptrap: (Screams) The heroes! Ash Ketchum: That's as far as you go! Clemont: How dare you fool us like that? Give back Pikachu, right now! Double-D: Release Pikachu, immediately! Philmac: (Rage mode and bring out his red boxing glove) RELEASE PIKACHU, OR I'LL SHRED ALL OF YOU INTO PIECES!!! Major Nixel: Never! James: Inkay. Jessie: Pumpkaboo. Major Nixel: Nixels. Verminious Snaptrap: D.O.O.M. Verminious Snaptrap, Major Nixel, James & Jessie: Go! (The villains charges to attack the heroes) Clemont: The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on! "Mechanical Absorber of Any Pokemon's Move 2!" Bonnie: Yeah, go get them, big brother! Tai Kamiya: Agumon digivolve! Matt Ishida: Go for it Gabumon! Davis Motomiya: You too Veemon! Takato Matsuki: Ready Guilmon! Guilmon: Ready! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. The crest of Courage activite. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon) (Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon) (Veemon digivolve to Exveemon) Takato Matsuki: Digi-modify! Digivolution activite! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon) Takuya Kanbara: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon) Leonardo: Get them, team! James: Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay fires psybeam but it gets absorbed by Clemont's machine) Jessie: Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse go! (Pumpkaboo fires Dark Pulse but the attack gets absorbed by Clemont's machine too) Ash Ketchum: Science is so amazing! Tai Kamiya: You said it, buddy! Jessie: Use Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo fires the attack but gets absorbed by Clemont's machine again) Clemont: Bunnelby, Double Slap! (Bunnelby performs the attack hitting Inkay) Clemont: Now Agunimon, do it! Agunimon: '''Right! Take this, Pumpkaboo! Pyro Tornado! (He fires Pyro Tornado hitting Pumpkaboo and crashes into Jessie and drops the capsule) '''Jessie: '''No! No, no, no! (The capsule fells the ground and releases Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Are you okay? Great! Use Electro Ball! '''MetalGreymon: '''Giga Blaster! '''Garurumon: '''Howling Blaster! '''ExVeemon: '''Vee-Laser! '''Growlmon: '''Pyro Blaster! '''Agunimon: '''Pyro Punch! (They fire they're attacks altogether and hits the villains sending them flying into the sky) '''Jessie: '''The future is not now, thanks to twerps! '''Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Michelangelo: Cowabunga! Ed: We won! (Laughs in joy) Philmac: '''And never come back! Ever! '''Mark EVO: '''That's for dressing up as imposters and almost frame friends! '''N.A.N.O.: '''Never, ever dress up as our friends again! (Takes a breath to calm down) (MetalGreymon de-digivolve back to Agumon, Garurumon de-digivolve back to Gabumon, ExVeemon de-digivolve back to Veemon, Growlmon de-digivolve back to Guilmon and Agunimon turns back to Takuya) '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right! Thanks a lot, Clemont. You saved the day. '''Clemont: '''No. In fact, it was all our fault for building that robot. '''Double-D: What? Serena: '''But it was Team Rocket's and our friend's enemies' fault. '''Biyomon: '''It wasn't your fault. '''Gabumon: '''She's right. '''Tentomon: '''We've completely understand. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Cheer up Clemont. '''Bonnie: Come on. You didn't do anything wrong. Donatello: Yes, it's there fault. Not us. Clemont: Really? (The invention explodes) Bonnie: '''Oopise doops. Are you okay, Clemont? '''Rika Nonaka: '''Next time, please... don't make an invention explode. '''Emerl: You disobeyed me, Ash, for not listening to my warning about their Heliolisk robot. Ash Ketchum: Everyone I'm sorry please forgive me. Donatello: He promised he will never disobey you again, Emerl. (Everyone accepts Ash's apologizes) Emerl: It's alright Ash I forgive you. But you have to remember hard, Team Rocket always uses their robots made of electric type proof. Okay. Ash Ketchum: Yes, Emerl. Emerl: That's my best friend. (At sunset) '''Narrator: '''Although Clemont, Double-D and Donatello were tricked into helping Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies with the robots they used to try and catch Pikachu, everything worked out in the end, with the help of all our heroes. Now, it's on to Shalour City once again, as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts